Recent trends in the aircraft industry to pursue lighter and more efficient aircraft have led to the development of more-electric aircraft (MEA) and more-electric engine (MEE) systems. These traditional MEA systems replace are intended to replace one or more the pneumatic systems with electrically powered systems. On traditional pneumatic systems, for example, the Environmental Control System (ECS) and Wing Ice Protection System (IPS) rely on mechanical pneumatic architectures that utilize hot air bled from the engine to ‘power’ the respective system. When implements the same systems in a MEA system, however, bleed air is not required because the systems are electrically driven.
Conventional MEE systems include gearbox driven engine accessories, a primary power generating system that exclusively powers only the engine system, and a secondary power generating system that exclusively powers only pitch propeller. Therefore, each of the primary power generating system and the secondary power generating system traditionally require their own respective back up generating systems, which increases the costs, weight, and complexity of conventional MEE systems.